(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly having an adjustment mechanism, and more particularly, to one that is capable of fine-tuning for the position of the slide assembly in relation to a drawer or deck incorporated to the slide assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of adjustment method for a drawer or similar object mounted to a retractable slide is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,929, 6,585,336 B2, and 6,923,518 B2, and Taiwanese Patent No. 1250002 (a patent same as that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,518 B2.) Among the cases cited, some require comparatively larger space for assembly (i.e., the combination of worm and worm gear) and others require greater operating force to be applied to wrench an adjustment member, which is much more laborious.